Amnésie
by lyly97one
Summary: Edward et Bella sont marié depuis plus de 10 ans, ils ont deux enfants et sont très heureux. Jusqu'au jour où un drame arrive, après un grave accident Bella perd la mémoire. Edward fait tout pour qu'elle puisse la retrouver. Lemon à suivre.
1. Chapter 1

AMNESIE

les personnages appartienne à **Stephenie Meyer. **

**Je suis à la recherche d'une BETA pour cette fiction. c'est très urgent. c'est pour sa suite.**

Chapitre 1

SEATTLE, 16 Novembre 2027

POV Bella

Je rentre enfin de chez moi après une journée de travail très chargée. Etre professeur de littérature dans un lycée n'est pas de tous repos. Surtout quand les élèves n'aime plus lire et préfère écouter de la musique et surfer sur le net avec leur « fone » tous options. J'adore mes élèves mais parfois je pense qu'ils se pourrissent le cerveau avec ce monde virtuel.

Je rentre chez moi rejoindre mon mari et mes enfants. J'ai une vie parfaite, et je me sens presque coupable d'un coté. Tous ceux que j'aime son autour de moi et son heureux, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je suis mariée depuis presque vingt ans à l'homme de ma vie, Edward Cullen. On s'est connue quand on avait 16 ans au lycée et on ne s'est plus quitté. Sa sœur est ma meilleure amie, ainsi que Rosalie sa belle sœur qui ne m'aimait pas beaucoup au début et est mariée à Emmett. Il y a Jasper qui est le mari d'Alice mais aussi le frère jumeau de Rosalie. Nos années lycée ont certes pas été exemplaires mais loin d'être aussi excentrique que la génération actuelle. Et ma fille de 15 ans n'y échappait pas. Renesmée Carlie Cullen nous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Elle sort avec un garçon que son père et moi jugeons bien trop âgé pour elle, mais elle ne veut rien entendre et ne jure que par Jacob Black qui n'a pas moins que 21 ans. Mais il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre. Et mon petit dernier adoré, Antoni Charli Cullen, mon gentil et adorable petit garçon. Pas si petit que ça puisse qu'il a 11 ans, mais il est comme son père et ne jure que par lui. C'est difficile de les voir grandir et prendre leur envole. Nous habitons une petite banlieue tranquille à Seattle, et devinez qui sont nos voisins, Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett bien sûr. Mais les parents d'Edward ne sont pas très loin non plus.

Mon téléphone sonne dans mon sac qui est sur le siège passager. Je conduis mais le prend quand même sa pourrait être urgent.

Allo !

Mon cœur c'est moi, si tu n'es pas encore près de la maison et que tu passes devant Wal-Mart tu pourrais t'arrêter, prendre des steaks et des entrecôtes de bœuf avec une sauce barbecue, sans oublier des trucs pour faire des pizzas s'il te plaît ?

Tu as invité tout le Seattle Grâce Hôpital à venir diner ou quoi ? me mis-je à rire.

Non mais c'est tout comme. Toute la famille est là ce soir et il n'y a rien dans le frigo.

Excuse-moi, j'ai complètement oubliée de faire les courses hier.

Ne t'excuse pas Bella, j'aurais pu y penser, aller à toute à l'heure mon amour.

Nous raccrochâmes. Je passais à Wal-Mart et pris ce qu'il m'avait demandé tous en faisant les courses en mode rapide. Il était presque sept heures et dans cette famille ils étaient tous des affamés et des gloutons. Après avoir fait les courses je m'engageais sur la route, il faisait nuit et je n'aimais pas conduire la nuit.

J'étais presqu'arrivée dans ma rue quand une voiture sortie de nulle part et vient à toute vitesse vers moi. Je fis tout pour l'éviter mais c'était impossible. Ma voiture se retourna sur elle-même plusieurs fois. Je hurlais de peur. Et quand tout fut arrêté je me retrouvais la tête à l'envers dans ma voiture, l'air bag m'empêchant de respirer. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Je sentais un liquide couler sur mon visage. Un homme d'environs une trentaine d'année était agenouillé devant ma fenêtre et me parlais apparemment mais je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me disait malgré la vitre brisée. Il coupa ma ceinture avec un couteau je crois et me sortit du véhicule. Il m'éloigna le plus que possible et j'entendis une explosion au loin et il me couvrit avec son corps. J'avais très mal au crane. J'avais très envie de dormir aussi.

Madame, ne dorm …, ouvrez les yeux.

Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'il me disait, mais je savais que c'était malheureusement la fin pour moi. Je pensais à ma famille, à ma fille et mon fils en me disant qu'ils étaient entre de bonnes mains et qu'il ne manquerait jamais de rien ou peut-être moi. Puis je pensais à l'amour de ma vie, je vis son visage que je ne voulais à aucun prix oublier. Je ne regrette rien, j'ai bien vécue, une vie heureuse et sans soucis. Et je me sentis partir dans une plénitude sans pareille.

POV Edward

Ils avaient comme à leur habitude tout débarqué sans prévenir et avaient envahis le jardin et s'installaient autour de la piscine. J'avais dit à Bella de cacher ses talents de cuisinière mais non elle avait voulut les épater et nous voila 20 ans plus tard à nous les coltiner, et en plus ils s'étaient multiplier c'est pour dire.

Ça faisait un moment déjà que Bella aurait dû arriver. Il était huit heures du soir et tout le monde commençait à s'inquiéter.

Eh, Edward ! m'appela Emmett. Tu crois que Bella en a pour longtemps ? on crève la dalle nous.

Je ne sais pas je vais l'appeler.

Je pris le téléphone et appuya sur le numéro préenregistré pour la joindre. Mais je tombais sur sa messagerie. J'étais un peu inquiet car ce n'étais pas le genre de Bella.

Alors ? me demanda Emmett.

Elle ne répond pas. Mais elle doit surement être en route.

Ok dit-il en prenant sa fille dans ses bras et en sautant dans la piscine et criant « boulet de canon ».

Et dire qu'il avait presque quarante ans.

Je décidais d'attendre avant de partir chercher Bella. La situation me stressait. Même si elle me dira qu'elle n'est pas une enfant et qu'elle sait se débrouiller, mais je pourrais plus tenir.

Mon biper de l'hôpital retentit, alors que j'étais en train de jouer avec la petite Ashley la fille de Alice. Je leur avais expressément demandé de ne pas me déranger ce weekend, sauf en cas de graves urgences et même si ils y en avaient mes collègues sont là pour ça. Ça faisait trois semaines d'affiler que je travaillais et je voulais ce weekend pour être avec ma famille. Même si Bella ne me disait rien je savais que quelque part ça la dérangeais de me voir si peu.

J'appelais l'hôpital pour savoir quel était le problème.

Seattle Grâce Hôpital, infirmière Lucie que puis-je faire pour vous ?

C'est le docteur Cullen. Je peux savoir quel est le problème pour me déranger alors que j'avais expressément demandé de ne pas le faire.

Oh docteur, c'est votre femme, dit-elle pennée.

Mon cœur bâtait à toute vitesse.

Quoi ma femme, Lucie ? m'impatientais-je.

Vous devriez venir docteur, c'est assez grave.

QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A MA FEMME LUCIE ? criais-je dans le téléphone.

Elle vient d'être admise aux urgences. Elle a eu un accident de voiture.

Je senti mes jambes se dérober sous moi. Bella, ma Bella pensais-je.

Quelqu'un me pris le téléphone des mains et parlais avec Lucie.

Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital, entendis-je mon père dire.

Ça fit tilt dans ma tête et je partis en trombe vers le garage, monta dans ma voiture et partis pour l'hôpital.

POV Bella

J'émergeais d'un sommeil que je sue plus que profond. A coté de moi se trouvait un homme aux cheveux bruns roux qui avait la tête posée sur le lit où je me trouvais. Quand il me sentit bouger il leva la tête et un large sourire apparut sur son très beau vissage. Je ne le connaissais pas pourtant. Il avait peut-être une trentaine d'années à tout casser. Après je me rendis compte qu'il portait une blouse de médecin et compris que j'étais dans un hôpital, encore. Et que ça devait surement être le médecin. Mais il fit un geste qui me déstabilisa. Il me serra dans ses bras et me fit des bisous sur la joue. Puis il dit, comme soulagé :

Mon cœur tu m'as fait si peur, j'ai cru mourir de peur. Ne me fait plus jamais ça, tu as compris, plus jamais.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce que ce médecin me disait. Mais il devait surement se tromper de personne.

Heu, docteur soit vous êtes fou, sois vous vous attachez trop à vos patientes.

Il se releva effaré et me regarda dans les yeux. Il semblait réfléchir puis me demanda :

Comment t'appelles-tu?

Isabella Marie Swan.

Tu sais où nous sommes ?

Dans un hôpital, bien sûr et j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé, est-ce que mon père est là, et…

Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui?

Le 11 janvier 2007. Mais ça dépend du nombre de jours que j'ai passés ici.

Mon docteur fut comme sous le choque de ce que je venais de lui dire.

Il y a un problème docteur ?

Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux Bella, dit-il en prenant ma main. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi.

Non. Dis-je complètement sûr de ne pas pouvoir oublier un visage comme le sien.

Regarde bien, dit-il en serrant ma main.

Il commençait vraiment à me faire peur. J'enlevais ma main de la sienne.

Oui ! j'en suis sûre. Et maintenant pouvez vous appeler mon père s'il vous plait.

Il prit quelque chose dans sa poche et me le montra. Ça avait l'air d'un téléphone portable, mais je n'en étais pas sûr. On pouvait y lire la date : le 19/11/2027.

Je ne comprends pas dis-je la voix cassée par un sanglot.

On est en 2027, Bella et tu as 36 ans. Je suis ton mari Edward et on a deux enfants. Tu as eu un accident de voiture en sortant du boulot il y a…

Taisez-vous. J'ai 16 ans et je vis avec mon père, dis-je en pleurant. Je veux voir mon père dis-je alors que je descendais du lit arrachant mes perfusions au passage.

L'homme me retient mais je me débâtis vivement avec lui.

Reste-la je vais le chercher me dit-il.

Non je ne veux pas rester ici. Lâchez-moi.

Je réussie à le faire me lâcher et sortis de la chambre pour me retrouver dans un long couloir. Tout au fond il y avait des gens assis sur des sièges.

PAPA ! criai-je. Papa !

Je courais dans leur direction suivi du fou qui se dit être mon mari. Puis je le vis. Mon père avec la main d'une femme indienne dans les mains. Il avait l'air d'un vieil homme, comme si il avait prit… 20 ans.

Papa ?

Bella !

Il y avait du monde autour de lui, mais je ne m'en occupais pas. Je m'approchais de lui et toucha son visage et toutes les rides qui le déformait.

Tu es vieux.

Il me sourit.

Je le sais Bella.

Derrière lui il y avait une vitre teinté qui renvoyait très bien le reflet. Et je vis mon visage. Je ressemblais à une femme de trente ans. Ma coupe de cheveux n'était pas la même. Ça ne pouvait être possible, j'ai 16 ans.

Oh, mon dieu, papa. C'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas ? Dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

Il me regardait sans comprendre comme les autres autour de lui. Le médecin leur dit :

Elle a perdue la mémoire elle ne se souvient plus de rien. Elle croit qu'elle vient d'arriver à Forks.

PAPA, criai-je. Dit moi qu'il ment.

Je suis désolé ma chérie.

Autour de lui il y avait une magnifique blonde et un grand brun, et à l'opposer il y avait une petite brune et un grand blond. Il me regardait tous avec un mélange de peur et de peine, mais c'est la tristesse qui prédominait dans leurs regards. Là je me mis à hurler de toutes mes forces et m'écroula au sol. Deux hommes vint me soulever mais je me débâtie. Puis je sentis une piqure dans mon bras et vis le docteur me porter.

Vous mentez dis-je dans les vapes.

Calme toi mon cœur, je suis là, je t'aime, je suis là et je t'aime, dit-il alors que des larmes coulait sur ses joues.

Je me réveillais dans les brumes d'un rêve plutôt bizarre. C'était ma grand-mère qui me punissait et me disait d'arrêter de faire l'enfant, que la vie de personnes très importantes dépendait de moi.

En ouvrant les yeux je revue l'homme qui dit être mon mari. Et les larmes me viennent aux yeux. Il était couché sur un divan près de mon lit. Je soulevais ma main droite et y découvrit une très jolie bague de fiançailles et une alliance en or. C'était donc vrai. Mais comment avais-je pu oublier plus de 20 ans de ma vie. Je me sentais perdu et dérouté à la fois. Le sentiment de perte me pesais et celle aussi de faire souffrir des personnes que je ne connais même pas.

En essayant de ne pas le réveiller je me levais de mon lit et me dirigea vers ce qui me semblais être la salle de bain. En entrant je trouvais tout de suite ce que j'étais venu chercher. Un grand miroir se tenait devant moi, et le reflet m'apparut comme un boum rang en pleine face. Je ne pouvais considérer cette personne comme étant moi, malgré les traits de ressemblance plus qu'évidents. Elle était plus grande et malgré le bandage autour de sa tête on pouvait voir qu'elle avait les cheveux moins long mais toujours aussi épais, elle était belle aussi, avec les même yeux marron. J'enlevais la tenue de d'hôpital que je portais et me retrouvais nue devant la glace. Ce corps ressemblait fort au mien, aux quelques différences près. Ces seins étaient moins fermes que les miens, et son ventre moins plat aussi. Puis la chose qui me confirma pleinement que c'était le mien fut la marque de naissance que j'avais sur la hanche.

C'était bien moi. Mon corps en plus mûr. Mais je ne faisais pas mon âge, on m'avait dit avoir 36 ans mais n'en faisais à peine trente dans le miroir.

Mes larmes n'avaient pas cessées de couler pour autant. Je restais là à me regarder dans la glace pendant un long moment, à forcer mes souvenirs à réapparaitre.

Bella entendis-je quelqu'un m'appeler.

La porte s'ouvrit sur moi et je ne pris même pas la peine de me couvrir. C'était lui. Il était à la porte et me regarda soulagé. Il s'approcha de moi lentement et prit la blouse de l'hôpital et me la remit.

Viens te recoucher Bella, il est encore tôt.

Il me serra contre lui et m'amena dans la chambre. Je me recouchais et il vient s'assoir sur la bordure du lit.

Tu finiras par retrouver la mémoire mon cœur, je te le promets, dit-il en caressant ma main.

Il le disait plus pour lui-même, comme s'il se rattachait à cette seule pensée. Il était beau, très beau même. C'est la première fois que je prenais vraiment le temps de le regarder. Il a les yeux vert émeraude et une sacrée gueule d'ange. Il m'avait dit qu'on avait deux enfants, j'espérais qu'ils lui ressemblaient. Alors ça a éveillé ma curiosité :

Comment sont-ils ?

Qui donc ?

Nos enfants. Quels âges ont-ils ?

Il sourit, et je perdis pied. Je compris ce qui a dû me faire fondre chez lui. J'ai compris aussi que j'avais dit « nos » et pas « les » ou autre chose.

On a une fille de 16 ans, tu l'as appelée Renesmée Calie.

Ouaw, où ai-je eu tant d'imaginations.

Tu as assemblé le nom de ma mère et de la tienne, Renée et Esmée. Mais tout le monde l'appel Nessie, ce qui avait le don de t'agacer prodigieusement.

Nessie comme le monstre du Loc. Ness, m'effarais-je.

C'est exactement ce que tu as dit quand ils ont commencé à l'appeler comme ça. Elle est très, très belle. Et elle te ressemble beaucoup, les mêmes yeux et ses cheveux sont comme les tiens mais ont la même couleur que les miens. On a un fils Antoni, il a 11 ans et c'est un petit génie. Il est curieux et très intelligent. Et tu l'adores, plus que moi je crois.

Quand il parlait de cette famille que nous étions supposé former il avait cette lueur de fierté dans les yeux et se sourire qui montrais qu'il en était plus qu'heureux.

Que nous devions être heureux.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir oublier ma famille et mes amis.

Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?

Il essuya une larme qui coulait sur ma joue.

L'accident t'a causé des dommages à la tête. Mais nous pensons que ton amnésie est temporaire. Tout finira par s'arranger.

Il n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et le laissa faire.

Dort Bella ! il est encore tôt. Dit-il doucement.

Est-ce qu'ils s'avent que je les ai oublié ? lui demandais-je.

Il comprit tout de suite.

Oui ils le savent. Mais ils savent aussi que c'est temporaire.

Je m'endormi très vite. Et je refis ce rêve étrange où ma grand-mère me sermonnait.

En émergent je priai pour que tout n'ai été qu'un rêve et de me trouver à Forks. Mais les murs blancs de l'hôpital quand j'ouvris les yeux me prouvèrent que non. Je regarde autour de moi et remarqua le beau docteur allongé sur le grand canapé se trouvant contre le mur à droite de mon lit.

Je suis marié et j'ai des enfants.

Mais je les aie oubliées, complètement effacées de ma mémoire. J'occulte toute une partie de ma vie et j'ai de plus en plus peur. Si je ne retrouve pas la mémoire comment je vais m'en sortir et retrouver une vie normale.

Des larmes silencieuses dévalaient mes joues.

Une infirmière vient m'apporter le petit déjeuné et m'annonça que le docteur qui s'occupe de moi passera dans quelques minutes, et je fus surprit.

ce n'est pas lui qui s'occupe de moi ? dis-je en lui désignant l'homme qui se dit être mon mari.

Ho ! Madame Cullen ! si vous saviez.

Comment venait-elle de m'appelé ?

Non moi c'est Swan.

Ha, oui c'est vrai vous avez perdu la mémoire. Votre nom de famille est Cullen. Et vous êtes marié au beau docteur Cullen qui est là. Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me retournais vers lui et vis qu'il était dans un sommeil agité.

Le chef de servis lui à interdit de s'occuper de vous. Car il n'arrêtait pas d'hurler après les infirmières et de stresser les internes, en leur disant qu'il ruinerait leur carrière si jamais il vous arrivait la moindre petite baisse de tension.

Il a fait ça ?

Oui ! mais le pire c'est qu'il soufrait tellement de vous voir comme ça, qu'il se trompait sur les diagnostiques.

J'étais complètement désorientée. Elle me fit un sourire rassurant.

Vous savez ça fait 4 jours qu'il est à votre chevet et qu'il n'a pas bougé. Je pense que c'est la première fois qu'il dort depuis votre accident.

Un silence s'installa. Et mon regard parti dans la contemplation de mon mari.

Ha la la ! je n'aurais même pas dû vous dire tout cela. Allez ! maintenant il faut que vous repreniez des forces. Mangez ! m'ordonnât-elle.

Elle avança le plateau pour que je puisse manger et sortie. Je finissais de manger quand il se réveilla. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Sur l'instant je remarquais à quel point il était beau, il ressemblait à un dieu grec.

Bonjours mon cœur! Me salua-t-il.

Bonjours !

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et me prit la main. Cette fois je ne la repoussai pas.

Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Non, de rien.

Il regarda sa montre, et me regarda dans les yeux.

Je crois que Derek ne va pas tarder.

Qui est Derek ?

C'est le neurochirurgien qui s'occupe de toi. Tu le connais, mais tu dois surement ne pas te souvenir de lui.

C'est à se moment précis que la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme grand brun avec une blouse blanche.

Bonjour Bella. Edward.

Bonjour, dis-je timidement.

Il tenait toujours ma main et se leva puis se retourna. Il le salua d'un hochement de tête.

Alors Bella, on se connait mais je vais me représenter. Je suis le docteur Derek Sheperd. Je suis ton neurologue. Et pour info on se connait depuis près de 10 ans maintenant je crois. Alors permet moi de te tutoyer.

Tu peux en venir au faite Derek, dit mon « mari ».

Il avait l'air nerveux et soucieux.

Ok, dit Derek le voyant plus que stressé. Bella tu as eu de graves coups au niveau de ton temporal gauche. Mais rien de très grave juste un peu de sang. Tu n'as aucune lésion cérébrale. Mais tu as perdu la mémoire et je pense que tu es soumis à ce que l'on appel une amnésie rétrograde.

Mon « mari » me serra la main encore plus fort.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je.

L'amnésie rétrograde a beaucoup de formes différentes et personne ne peut affirmer combien de temps elle peut durer, et si les souvenirs reviendrons progressivement, complètement ou non.

Sur le cou j'étais en état de panique, les larmes que je retenais ne s'arrêtèrent plus de couler.

On conseil généralement le repos avec peu de sollicitations pour essayer de forcer la mémoire, ce que tes proches aurons du mal à admettre car ce sera aussi difficile à vivre pour eux que pour toi, dit-il en regardant l'homme à mes cotés. Compte tenu de l'angoisse que cela génère je te préconise de consulter un psychologue spécialisé dans les traumas de ce genre. Il pourrait si tu le souhaite utiliser l'hypnose pour raviver ta mémoire.

Je regardais l'homme à mes cotés et me mis franchement à pleurer cette fois. Il me prit dans ses bras essayant des me consoler. Il me chuchotait « laisse toi aller, tout vas s'arranger tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là. »

* * *

><p>Une petite review pour m'encourager.<p>

Je publierais le chapitre 2 si une BETA se dévoue.

bisou lyly97one


	2. Chapter 2

AMNESIE

Chapitre2

2ème version.

Je suis désolée de poster si tard mais ce chapitre m'a tué. Je me suis projetée si loin dans l'avenir de cette fiction que j'ai oublié le moment de transition entre l'hôpital et chez les Cullen.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite.

Sonia, je n'ai pas pue te sollicité car ton email n'apparaît pas. Envoi moi un msg priver.

Merci pour toutes vos review, elle m'ont fait Très très plaisir.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

SEATTLE, 20 Novembre 2027

POV Bella

Dans les livres que j'aime tant, les histoires sont parfois plus intrigantes les unes que les autres. Dans les plus tristes le héros est si malmené qu'on pense que cela est peu probable de se produire dans la vraie vie. Je pense avoir eu tort. Tous est possible.

Le docteur Sheperd attendit sagement que je me calme. Mais en voyant que mon état ne s'améliorait pas il poursuivit.

« Je vais te recommander le meilleur psychanalyste de la ville. »

« Et qu'est ce que ça changera ? » m'énervais-je en me décollant de l'autre. « Je suis sur que ça ne va rien changer. »

J'élevais de plus en plus la voix. Et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

« Calme toi Bella, tu risques de faire une crise de panique. » me dit celui qui est sensé être mon mari. « Tout va bien se passer, tes souvenirs peuvent revenir. »

« ARRETE ! » Criai-je. « ARRETE DE REPETER ÇA. »

J'étais en pleine crise de panique. Je pleurais à grosses larmes, et la difficulté à respirer s'accentua.

« Bella ! » dit-il doucement en me touchant le bras.

« NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! » hurlais-je en reculant. « Je veux voir mes parents ! OU SONT-ILS ? »

« Je vais chercher ton père Bella mais il faut que tu te calmes. » me conseilla Derek.

« Je ne veux pas me calmer ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! » Dis-je à bout de souffle.

Derek sortit de la chambre. Maintenant j'essayais vraiment de me calmer mais je n'y arrivais pas. Lui, était debout devant moi et son regard était si triste que ma crise redoubla.

« Je…je veux que… je veux que tu sortes. » lui dis-je, mes larmes hachant mes mots.

A ce moment là une infirmière entra dans la pièce et me mit un masque à oxygène, me coupant ainsi la vue. Quand elle se déplaça et fit le tour du lit, il n'était plus là. Grâce au masque à oxygène ma respiration s'améliora et mes pleurs diminuèrent.

Une minute à peine après qu'il soit sorti, le docteur Sheperd entra avec mon père dans la pièce. Je voulus alors me lever mais il m'en empêcha. J'enlevai le masque à oxygène et lui dit :

« Papa, je ne comprends rien, je suis perdue. » il s'assit sur mon lit un peu dépasser.

« Bella, il faut pour commencer que tu te calmes. On va tout t'expliquer mais rien ne serre de t'énerver. »

Je fermais les yeux et reprit une grande respiration. En les ouvrants je détaillais un peu plus mon père. Il avait quelques rides. Ses cheveux et sa moustache était parsemés de teintes de gris.

« Quels sont tes derniers souvenirs Bella ? » me demanda-t-il inquiet.

Le docteur Sheperd était debout au pied du lit et attendait ma réponse, comme mon père, avec impatience. Je me concentrais pour bien réfléchir mais c'était plus que vague.

« Je me revois dans l'avion en partance pour Port Angeles et aussi notre arrivée à Forks. Mais c'est tout. »

« Tes souvenirs ne vont pas plus loin ? » me demanda le docteur Sheperd.

Je secouais négativement la tête.

« Tu ne te rappel même pas avoir rencontré Edward ? » me demanda mon père.

« Non ! Je ne me rappel pas. »

« Tu as vraiment oublié vingt ans de ta vie. »

Il prit une grande inspiration sans doute pour s'éclaircir les idées. Moi j'avais une terrible envie de voir Renée. Elle devait être plus apte à m'expliquer que Charlie.

« Je veux voir maman ! »

Il me regarda comme peiné. Il se tourna vers le docteur dont l'expression n'était pas mieux.

« Ta mère n'as pas pu venir Bella. »

« Je veux la voir ! » insistai-je. « Passe moi ton portable je vais l'appeler. »

« Tu n'arriveras pas à la joindre, ok. » dit Charlie.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle n'est pas au pays, c'est tout. Tu connais ta mère. Toujours sur les routes. Elle… elle est injoignable. »

J'avais de grands doutes sur la véracité de ses dires, mais je laissai couler.

« Je repasserai te voir plus tard pour tes analyses. » dit le docteur. « Je vous laisse discuter. »

Il sorti de la pièce et me laissa seul avec mon père. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux et vis les deux bagues qui étaient à ma main gauche.

Les seules choses que je savais c'est que j'étais mariée et que j'avais deux enfants.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à le croire.

« C'est vrai que je suis mariée avec l'homme aux cheveux brin roux qui ne part jamais ? »

« Oui, il s'appelle Edward. Et tu devrais l'appeler comme ça tu sais. C'est quelqu'un de bien et qui t'aime. »

« Hier encore j'étais à Forks papa. » Dis-je désespérée.

« Je sais que tu es déstabilisée Bella. Mais tu peux me faire confiance quand je te dis que cet homme à tes côtés est quelqu'un de fiable et qui t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et tu dois être forte et affronter cette amnésie car tu n'es pas la seule que cela affecte, il y a toute une famille derrière toi, et qui a besoin de toi. »

Je pris une grande inspiration.

« Quelle est ma vie aujourd'hui ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'en parlerais pas avec Edward ? Il vit avec toi au quotidien. » Il regarda vers la porte. « Où est-il ? »

« Je lui ai demandé de sortir. Sa présence me déstabilisait. Il avait l'air si triste. »

« Ok ! Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Si je voulais en savoir plus c'est à lui que je devais demander.

« Oui, s'il te plaît ! »

Charlie me serra contre lui quelques secondes puis partie à la recherche de…. D'Edward.

Je m'étais mariée alors que j'avais juré de ne jamais le faire. J'avais une vie de famille.

Mais quel genre de femme suis-je devenue pour oublier mes enfants et mon… mon mari ?

On frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

C'est lui qui entra. Il me regardait inquiet.

« Ton père a dit que tu voulais me parler. » il s'approcha du lit.

« Je veux en savoir plus sur ma vie. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Je le regardais. Il était tellement beau. L'avais-je ensorcelé pour qu'il puisse m'épouser ?

« Depuis quand on se connait ? »

« On se connait depuis ton arrivée à Forks au lycée. Y a vingt ans. On s'est mariés, on avait 18 ans, après le lycée, le 13 Aout 2009. » Il jaugea ma réaction. « On s'aimait, non encore plus, on s'aime et ça n'a jamais changé depuis. »

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et hésita à prendre mes mains, mais la prit quand même.

« Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens je ne suis pas à ta place mais je sais que ça doit être très dure pour toi de me faire confiance. Tu m'as oublié. »

Il se tut quelques secondes perdu dans ses pensées. « Ça n'a jamais été ton fort de faire confiance à quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas. Mais maintenant tu doit essayer ! Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. » Il vrilla ses yeux vert émeraude dans les miens et je perdis pied. « Est ce que tu peux avoir confiance en moi ? »

Charlie disait qu'il était quelqu'un de fiable. Et mon père ne me laisserait jamais seule avec une personne dangereuse ou avec qui je ne serrais pas en sécurité. Dans un sens je me sentais sans pouvoir l'expliquer en sécurité.

« Je vais essayer. » réussi-je à répondre.

Il prit une grande inspiration, soulagé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ce qui le rendit encore plus décoiffé.

« On va y aller doucement ok ? »

« Ok » répondis-je timidement.

« Dans les grandes lignes je peux te dire que, tu es professeur de littérature dans un lycée a Seattle, tu adores ton travail. Enseigner a toujours été ton rêve. »

Il n'a pas tort. J'ai toujours voulu être prof. Et savoir que j'avais réussi m'impressionnait.

« Je suis chirurgien ici au Seattle grâce. On arrive la plupart du temps a gérer nos enfants. Mais ils peuvent être très butés quand ils s'y mettent. » Il sourit sur la dernière phrase. Et comme plus tôt ce matin mon cœur eu un raté.

« Ma famille s'entend plutôt bien avec la tienne. Mais on est tellement nombreux que quand on sort tous ensemble les restaurants font leurs coûts de la journée avec nous. »

« Ta famille doit être très nombreuse alors. Si de mon côté je ne rajoute que mon père ma mère et Fil. »

Il fit une grimace. « Ton père s'est remarié avec Sue Clearwater, un an après ton arrivée à Forks. »

« Mon père c'est remarié ! » m'étonnais-je.

« Oui ! Et tu as un demi-frère et une demi-sœur. Seth et Leah. »

« Est-ce que je m'entend bien avec eux ? »

« Au début c'était un peu la guerre avec Leah, maintenant tu ne passes pas une semaine sans l'appeler. » Un sourire triste dut s'afficher sur mon visage car il me caressa la main.

J'avais oublié des moments qui devaient être mémorable de mon adolescence, de vingt ans ma vie que je ne retrouverai surement jamais.

Il allait parler quand on frappa à la porte. C'était l'infirmière qui était venu m'apporter mon petit déjeuner.

« C'est l'heure des examens de routine pour Madame Cullen. » annonça-t-elle. « Je vais vous demander de sortir Docteur Cullen, s'il vous plait. »

Il fit une grimace. « Ne me faites pas sortir de force docteur. » Menaça l'infirmière résignée à le faire sortir.

Vaincu, il se leva mais resta planté quelques secondes devant moi. Doucement il s'avança et me fit un baisé sur la joue. Il s'y était attardé avant de se redresser et de sortir de la pièce. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. J'étais un peu émoustillée.

« Allez madame Cullen redressez-vous. » m'ordonna l'infirmière, me sortant de ma transe. Je m'exécutais. Elle sortie d'une pochette un petit appareil que je ne connaissais pas et se mis à appuyer dessus.

« Tendez votre avant bras s'il vous plait. »

Je lui obéis et elle me piqua avec l'appareille.

«Aie» me plaignis-je.

Tous un tat de chiffres apparurent sur l'engin.

« Vous allez me faire une prise de sang ? »

« Ho ! Mais chérie, je suis entrain de te la faire la prise de sang. »

« Comment ! »

« Cette appareil que je tiens entre les mains peut détecter jusqu'à 300 maladies liées au sang. » dit-elle en connectant l'appareil a une sorte de tablette, tactile.

Je restais ahurie.

« Et qu'est ce que c'est ? » dis-je en désignant la tablette.

« C'est une sorte de mini ordinateur. On peut tout, mais absolument tout faire à partir de ce truc. J'ai eu du mal au début quand ils ont supprimé le papier et l'on remplacé par ses petites choses, mais ça nous facilite vachement la vie vous savez. »

Elle me regarda tristement.

« Tout a changé maintenant, la technologie a évolué et les modes ont changé. »

Elle déposa l'appareil sur la table.

« Nous, dans notre jeunesse, si nos parents nous laissaient sortir ou faire un petit voyage, on allait dans une autre ville et c'est tout. Maintenant il y a des billets d'avion à 40$ et un WE entre amis se passe dans une boite de nuit à l'international. »

Elle me fit un sourire. « Il faut vous y habituer maintenant, on est plus dans le 21ème10. On rentre carrément dans le 21ème30. Mais vous évoluiez avec grâce dans ce monde avant votre amnésie, alors vous n'avez rien à craindre. »

J'étais vraiment intriguée par ce qu'elle me disait.

« Qu'est ce que le 21ème10 et le 21ème30 ? » demandais-je perplexe.

« C'est comme ça qu'ils disent maintenant pour dire 2010, 2020. C'est comme les années 30 ou les années 40. » Elle soupira. « Vous savez à force, qu'on le veuille ou non on s'y habitue. »

C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas que les personnes de mon entourage que j'avais oublié. Mais aussi le monde extérieur.

Elle me changea mon pansement à la tête, et prit ma tension.

« Est ce que je devrais avoir peur de ce qu'il y a dehors? » Lui demandai-je.

Elle me sourit. « Vous avez une famille qui vous aime. Et vous les aimez tellement que c'est plus que sûr que vous retrouverez la mémoire. » Elle rangea son matériel et finit par me faire face. « Non vous n'avez vraiment rien à craindre dehors. »

« Comment vous appelez vous ? »

« Lucie »

« Alors merci Lucie. »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait. Vous le savez déjà. » Dit-elle en pointant ma tête du doigt.

« Allez ! J'ai du travail moi. Vu vos analyses je crois que tout vas bien. Le docteur Sheperd vous laissera surement sortir aujourd'hui. »

Elle sortit de la pièce avec son matériel.

Sortir aujourd'hui. Je ne me sentais pas prête à sortir. Aller vers l'inconnu m'est insupportable. Mais je suis bloquée. Impossible de faire marche arrière. Mais j'ai besoin de connaitre mon passé pour avancer vers le futur.

Aller Bella courage ! Me dis-je à moi-même.

Quelques minutes après que Lucie soit partie, il revient dans la chambre avec un petit sac de voyage à la main et le posa sur le canapé près de moi.

« Alice t'a apporté des vêtements de rechange. »

« Qui est Alice ? »

« C'est ma petite sœur. Ta meilleure amie aussi. » Il jaugea mon expression.

« Derek pense te faire sortir aujourd'hui. » m'apprit-il. «C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à ce qu'on t'apporte des vêtements. Mais si tu n'est pas prête à sortir je peux faire en sorte que tu restes une journée de plus. »

« Pourquoi me fait-il sortir si tôt ? »

« Tu n'as aucune maladie à inconvenance physique dont l'hôpital puisse te soigner. Et puis depuis le procès qu'il y a eu contre l'hôpital en 2023 on a plus le droit de garder les patients en observation plus de 2 jours.»

« Ha ! »

« J'ai pris rendez-vous chez le deuxième meilleur psychiatre de la ville. Le premier étant le mari d'Alice il ne peut pas s'occuper de toi. » M'informa-t-il. « Est ce que tu te sens prête à rentrer ? »

Je ne pourrais jamais me sentir prête.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de lui répondre. Nous entendîmes une petite dispute dans le couloir et ma porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

* * *

><p>Un grand merci a Claire1603 d'avoir eu le courage de me corriger.<p>

Une petite review! Bonne ou mauvaise, je prend.

Bisou Lyly97one.


	3. Chapter 3

AMNESIE

Chapitre 3

Progénitures

SEATTLE, 20 Novembre 2027

11H00

POV Bella

Est-ce que Dieu pré-écrit nos vies ? Chacun de nos actes, chacune de nos mésaventures, de nos joies, de nos peines sont-ils préenregistrés ? Tout est-il prédéfinit ? Si c'est le cas Dieu devait surement s'ennuyer le jour où il m'a créé.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une jeune fille qui me ressemblait étrangement. Elle était tellement belle, que l'on avait du mal à la regarder tout en n'ayant que l'envie de laisser ses yeux sur elle pour admirer sa beauté.

Elle semblait si triste, à cet instant, que j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la réconforter. Elle me regardait et me sourit à travers ses larmes. Je ne pus m'empêché de le lui rendre.

Le temps de me retourner vers Edward pour lui demander de m'éclairer sur la personne présente, elle s'était avancée dans la pièce et m'avait prise dans ses bras.

« Oh mon dieu ! Maman tu nous as fait tellement peur. »

Maman !

« Je suis désolé, Edward. » Entendis-je mon père. « J'ai tout fait pour la retenir mais elle voulait à tout prix la voir. »

Cette jeune fille était toujours dans mes bras. Je me tournais vers Edward qui expira alors fortement.

Il comprit ma question muette et me répondit. « C'est Renesmée, notre fille. »

Elle défit doucement notre étreinte et me regarda avec un air d'incompréhension sur son beau visage.

« Renesmée ! » la gronda Edward.

« Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais plus attendre. » dit-elle sincère. Elle fit un pâle sourire et évita mon regard pendant un moment.

« Où est ton frère ? » lui demanda Edward.

« Je suis là papa. » dit une voix.

Je me penchais pour observer la personne qui avait parlé, la jeune fille me barrant la vue.

Elle se poussa pour me laisser le champ libre et je vis dans l'encadrement de la porte un petit garçon. Il me fixait avec des yeux verts que je n'avais vus qu'une seule fois dans ma vie. Il ressemblait tant à Edward que s'en était troublant. Il avait les mains dans ses poches et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il s'avança vers nous après un temps et vint se placer près de la jeune fille qui me faisait face.

« Bonjour maman ! » dit-il d'une voie peu audible avant de s'approcher de moi à son tour et de m'embrasser la joue pour finalement reprendre place aux côtés de sa sœur.

Edward me prit la main et me la serra.

« Bonjour ! » dis-je à mon tour.

Devant moi se trouvaient deux individus que je voyais pour la première fois.

Et c'était mes enfants.

Ma progéniture.

Que j'ai porté 9 mois.

Mon sang coulait dans leurs veines...

J'étais sensée vivre au quotidien avec eux et pourtant ils m'étaient totalement inconnus.

Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée, ainsi qu'une furieuse envie de pleurer. Une larme me trahie et coula sur ma joue.

« Maman tu pleures ! » dit le petit garçon.

« Je suis tellement désolée. » avouai-je la voie hachée par les pleures qui coulaient à flot maintenant.

Edward vint m'enlacer, et me dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute si j'avais perdu la mémoire. Je senti alors des bras supplémentaires m'enlacer.

« Maman ! » dit la voie douce et féminine de Renesmée. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Quand ils défirent leur étreinte Antony avais disparut. je me surprenais à être inquiète pour lui.

_Inquiète ! _

Edward me rassura :

« Il a du mal avec la situation, comme nous tous. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer. »

« Je vais le voir, il a surement besoin d'une oreille. » dit Renesmée.

Elle partait mais arrivée à la porte elle se retourna et me dit :

« On fera tout pour t'aider à retrouver la mémoire maman. Ce n'est pas une petite amnésie qui va nous empêcher de vivre notre vie comme avant. » Dit-elle avec conviction avant de sortir et de fermer la porte.

Putain ce n'était pas possible !

Je me levais du lit ou j'étais depuis un moment ce qu'il me laissa faire sans rien dire. Je me passais nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. J'étais très angoissé.

« Ils ont l'air si triste. » dis-je à haute voix sans m'en rendre compte.

« Ils s'adapterons à la situation. » essaya-t-il de me réconforter.

Je me retournais vers lui. « Mais moi je ne suis pas sûr d'arrivé à m'adapter à la situation. » je me retournai vers la fenêtre sans vraiment regarder dehors. « J'ai beaucoup de mal à réaliser…que je n'ai plus 16 ans. Que je ne suis plus une adolescente ordinaire, sans responsabilité, sans souci, et surtout sans enfants. »

J'aurais voulu rajouter sans mari, mais je me retins.

« Je sens que j'ai un début de mal de tête à force essayer de me rappeler cette vie que je suis sûr d'avoir aujourd'hui. Et toutes ces informations que je dois assimiler. » Il s'était rapproché de moi, me tint la main et me fit retourner face à lui.

« Tout ça me fait peur. »

« Calme-toi Bella ! Tu prendras vite tes repères. Le principal est que tu sois en vie, non ? »

Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je secouai ma tête positivement.

« On est tous là ! On t'aime. Et même si tu t'en rappel pas tu nous aimes, et c'est ce qui compte. »

Je rougie en le voyant observer mes lèvres. Je baissais les yeux pour observer sa main dans la mienne.

« Tu te sens prête à rentrer si Derek donne son autorisation ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! »Dis-je en secouant la tête. « Je ne veux pas rester ici, je déteste les hôpitaux. » avouais-je.

« Au moins une chose que tu n'as pas oublié. » dit-il sur le ton de l'humour. Et je m'étonnai à rire.

Quelques instants après on frappa à la porte et c'est le docteur qui entra.

« J'ai tes résultats Bella. Ils sont tous négatif. Je te donne l'autorisation pour quitter l'hôpital aujourd'hui. » Il signa un papier avant de me regarder. « Est ce que ça va aller ? »

« Oui. » répondis-je un peu trop vite.

« Tu es sûre ? » insista-t-il.

« Oui, je suis sûre. »

« Ok ! Edward ? Tu pourrais venir quelques minutes dans le couloir avec moi ? » En voyant le scepticisme de ce dernier il ajouta. « T'en aura pas pour longtemps. »

Edward me regarda. « Va te préparer ! Prend une douche et utilise les vêtements que j'ai apportés. Je reviens tous de suite. »

Il lâcha ma main et sortie avec le docteur Shepherd.

Je pris le sac qu'il avait posé sur le canapé et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieure il y avait une trousse de toilette, une serviette, une chemise de nuit, des sous-vêtements, un jeans, un chemisier bleu, une veste près du corps, et des chaussures à talons compensés que je n'arriverais surement pas à porter. Le tout était parfaitement en harmonie. C'était classe et sexy. Un peu trop pour moi. Je pris la trousse de toilette et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pour un hôpital cette salle de bien était plutôt bien équipée.

Je pris alors ma douche en évitant de mouiller ma blessure à la tête. L'eau chaude m'était toujours aussi relaxante et je m'abandonnai avec plaisir à cette chaleur sur ma peau. Après quelque minute j'allais m'habiller et mis directement les habits de jour.

Assise sur le canapé pour attendre le retour d'Edward, je vis posé sur la petite table de la pièce un sachet plastique ou était annoté au marqueur "Isabella Cullen chambre 107". J'approchais ma main, pris le sac et l'ouvris. Dedans se trouvait des vêtements, une paire de chaussure et deux sacs. Un qui ressemblait à une sorte de besace pour professeur et l'autre à un sac à main très beau. Dans le premier sac il y avait des feuilles de cours, enfin je crois. Avec des copies d'élevés à corriger. J'en lue quelques lignes et me rendis compte que c'était des dissertations sur le livre Songe d'une Nuit d'Été de Shakespeare. Le doute était levé je suis bien professeur de littérature.

Dring !

Une sonnerie sortie du sac me fit sursauter. Une lumière se mit à éclairer le sac. Je pris l'objet et me rendis comte qu'il s'agissait d'un agenda électronique. Sur l'écran il était noté « urgent ! Le dire à Edward ». Il était écrit en rouge et clignotais.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais à lui dire de si urgent pour que je l'annote dans un agenda électronique. Tout ceci ne présageaient rien de bon.

Je pris ensuite l'autre sac et l'ouvris. A l'intérieur, il y avait un fouillis impossible. Des factures de maquillage, un livre, un petit parapluie, un objet qui ressemblait à un téléphone portable, une sorte d'oreillette, et un porte-monnaie. J'ouvris ce dernier plus que curieuse sur ce que je pourrais y trouver. Il y avait de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent plus de 300$, des cartes de crédits, et il y en avait une de platine, un chéquier, des cartes de visite, des cartes de fidélité. Je vis aussi mon permis, mon passeport et ma carte d'identité. Sur cette dernière il était écrit :

Non : Swan

Epouse : Cullen

Prénom : Isabella, Marie

Sexe : F Né(e) : le 13.09.1991

A : Forks, Washington

…..

Cette vie que l'on me décrit depuis ce matin était bien la mienne. Je ne pouvais désormais plus en douter.

Il y avait aussi une photo d'Edward, Renesmée, Antony et moi enlacés et souriants. Un aveugle aurait pu ressentir tout l'amour qui nous unissaient sur cette photo. On avait tous un sourire sincère. J'eu gros sur le cœur en pensant que peut-être que je ne me souviendrais plus jamais du moment où cette photo a été prise.

Cette pensée me mettait les larmes aux yeux.

On frappa à la porte.

Je m'essuyai alors vite les yeux pour masquer mes pleures. Renesmée entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce.

« Maman tu veux que je t'aide à ranger tes affaires ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je pense qu'il n' y a plus rien à ranger. »

Elle me regarda fixement. « Maman tu pleures encore? »

Je fermai mes yeux me concentrant pour que plus aucune larme ne coule.

Je senti le canapé s'affaisser à mes côté et une main sur la mienne.

« Je sais que ça doit être un peu la pagaille dans ta tête en ce moment maman. On ne te demande rien. On veut juste que tu ailles mieux. Je ne sais pas si on aurait survécu si quelque chose t'était arrivé. » Je levais le regard vers elle. « Si tu n'étais plus là, ça aurait tous détruit. » dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Je suis là ! » dis-je voulant la réconforter.

Ses larmes se mirent à couler et elle se jeta dans mes bras. « Oui tu es là. » dit-elle. « Tu es là. » elle me serra contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mes bras l'enlacer et nous restâmes comme cela un moment.

Ils avaient réellement l'air d'avoir besoin de moi.

Peu de temps après Edward arriva. Il avait l'air plus soucieux et triste que d'habitude.

Qu'avait bien pu lui dire de docteur Sheperd pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

Il avait réglé tous ce qui était administratif.

Mes sacs étaient près.

J'étais prête à partir. Je crois.

Il prit les sacs qui étaient posés sur le fauteuil, me tendit la main. Sans hésiter je la lui pris.

Nous sortîmes tous les trois de la chambre d'hôpital. En marchant dans les couloirs, je pu voir la modernité des lieux. Tous me paraissaient surréalistes.

Arrivé à la sortie, j'aperçu Antony qui semblait nous attendre, assit sur un banc le regard perdu. Renesmée l'appela et il nous rejoint. Edward ouvrit la porte d'une magnifique Berline qui était garée dans une place de parking tout près de l'entrée devant une plaque avec Docteur Edward Cullen écrit dessus.

Je fus un peu intimidée par tout ça, et j'hésitai à monter dans cette voiture de luxe. J'avais besoin de repère.

« Bella ! » m'appela Edward.

Je le regardais.

« Je suis là ! Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Son regard émeraude ne me laissa aucun doute sur la sincérité de ses paroles. Je montai alors dans la voiture avec un peu moins de peur au ventre.

Renesmée et Antony étaient déjà installés à l'arrière. Edward alla mettre les sacs dans le coffre avant de venir s'installé à mes côtés. Il regarda à l'arrière puis se tourna vers moi.

« Attache ta ceinture, s'il te plait mon cœur. » me dit-il doucement mais fermement.

J'obéis et nous prîmes enfin la route.

J'observais le paysage.

On ne pouvait le nier. Les changements étaient notables. L'architecture et les voitures. Tous avaient l'air si moderne. Tout avait changé.

Nous sortîmes de la ville pour emprunter une route à grande vitesse. 5 minutes plus tard, il prit une bretelle, il y avait moins de voitures et beaucoup d'espace vert. Des maisons firent leur apparition sur notre chemin. De plus en plus belles et de plus en plus grandes, mais aussi de plus en plus éloignées. La voiture s'arrêta devant une barrière en fer qui abritait une magnifique maison. Edward appuya sur un bouton sur le tableau de bord et la barrière s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une allée menant directement à la maison au centre d'un magnifique jardin. Mon souffle fut coupé par tant de beauté. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de regarder partout. Arrivés devant ce qui ressemblait à une porte de garage, Edward coupa le moteur et tous sortirent de la belle berline. Moi je restais là complètement paniquée. La portière s'ouvrit d'un coup et je sursautais. Edward me tendait la main pour me faire descendre. Je la pris un peu trop vite, et il m'aida à descendre.

« Cette maison est super belle. » lui dis-je.

« C'est ta maison Bella ! » dit-il. « C'est notre maison. Ok ! »

Je le regardais un peu surprise par le ton de sa voix. Comme s'il ne voulait que j'en doute jamais. J'acquiesçais avec la tête et il me serra un peu plus la main. Antony et Renesmée entraient déjà dans la maison et il nous les fit suivre. La porte avait deux bâtants et était plutôt grandes avec des vitraux un peu partout. Nous entrâmes dans la maison. On aurait jamais deviné de l'extérieure à quel point cette maison pouvait être chaleureuse. Tous le rez-de-chaussée ne faisait qu'un, avec des baie vitrées partout. Les meubles étaient magnifiques et avaient l'air d'avoir coutés une vraie fortune. Edward m'enleva ma veste et je me dirigeai vers la sublime cuisine sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Tout était parfait pour cuisiner. Un sourire apparut malgré moi sur mon visage.

« Même en ayant perdu la mémoire, elle est toujours autant amoureuse de la cuisine. » se moqua Renesmée.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu passes la majorité de ton temps dans deux pièces bien particulière à la maison. » dit Edward.

« La cuisine ! » dit Renesmée.

« Et la bibliothèque ! » ajouta Antony qui était assis sur un fauteuil avec un portable à la main.

Ils se mirent à rire et je les imitais. C'était évident que Renesmée cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère.

Cette maison m'était totalement inconnue mais je me sentais comme chez moi.

Edward vint me prendre la main.

« C'est ta maison mais aux vues des circonstances je crois que je devrais te faire visiter. » Il me fit un sourire en coin qui fit battre mon cœur de plus en plus vite. Comment ai-je fait pour me marier avec l'homme le plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu. Une image de lui nu m'apparue, ce qui me fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je détournais le regard de dessus lui et baissa la tête pour cacher mon visage.

« Au rez-de-chaussée tu as la cuisine, la salle à manger, le salon, des toilettes. » dit-il tout en montant les escaliers qui menait au premier étage. Il me montra alors la chambre de Renesmée, celle d'Antony, les chambres d'amis et finalement « notre chambre ». Toute la pièce avait des couleurs très clair et pure et du bleu ciel qui relevait le tout, les meubles étaient très simples et à la fois très sophistiqués. La chambre était très grande et j'avais l'impression qu'elle l'était plus que la maison de Charlie. Un grand lit trônait au milieu, il y avait aussi un balcon. Je lâchais la main d'Edward pour m'y diriger. On avait vue sur le jardin derrière la maison. Il y avait une immense piscine avec un plongeoir, des jouets un peu partout sur la pelouse. Tout au fond de cet immense jardin se trouvait une sorte de petite maison. Edward vient me rejoindre et je l'interrogeais sur cette maison.

« C'est une sorte de cabane. C'est là que se trouve ton bureau, la salle de musique que tu avais fait construire pour moi et Renesmée en espérant un jour que j'arrête la médecine pour devenir chanteur, sans trop le vouloir non plus. Et tu voulais aussi que Renesmée s'épanouisse dans ce qu'elle aime le plus, la danse, le chant et la musique en générale. »

« J'aurais aimé me rappeler de ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être tombée dans la vie d'une autre personne. » Lui avouais-je.

« Mais c'est bien ta vie Bella ! Tu vis dans cette maison avec moi, ton mari, et tes deux enfants. Et nous sommes très heureux tous les quatre. » On était en face l'un de l'autre et je me suis trouvée idiote. Je ne savais pas comment jouer le rôle d'une femme mariée et encore moins d'une mère.

« Il est près que 15h tu voudrais manger quelque chose en particulier ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Non ! Je n'ai pas très faim tu sais. »

« Mais il faut que tu manges ! »

Il me traina en bas, après avoir déposé les sacs de l'hosto. Renesmée et Antony dans le salon avait l'air de se disputer.

Edward proposa de commander des Pizza, tous furent tous d'accord. Le téléphone fixe sonna et Edward répondit en s'exilant dans le jardin.

Renesmée et Antony disparurent quelques minutes, et quand on sonna à la porte ils n'étaient toujours pas encore réapparus.

Je me levais donc pour aller ouvrir. Un mini écran près de la porte d'entrée me montra qu'il s'agissait bien du livreur de pizza. Mais il y avait quatre boutons et un clavier chiffré. _Ou__devais-je__appuyer__pour__le__faire__rentrer_? J'optai pour le bouton vert qui clignotait, et miracle c'était le bon.

Je vis le livreur rentré et pendre l'allée qui menait à la maison avec 2 pizzas à la main. J'ouvris la porte et l'attendis devant la porte, mais soudain je me suis sentie bête d'attendre sans argent à lui donner. Il arriva en face de moi avec un grand sourire, il avait l'air d'avoir mon âge. Enfin 16 ans je veux dire.

« Oh Putain ! » dit-il étonné. « Vous êtes Isabella Swan ? J'y crois pas, quand je vais dire à ma sœur que je vous ai rencontré elle va jamais me croire. »

**Désoler pour le trèèèèèèèèès grand retard de cette fiction mais la vie m'a réservée bien des surprises les filles, donc vous pouvez me lancer des tomates je le mérite. Mais ne soyez pas trop fâchées.**

**Un grand bisou à vous et passez une bonne fin de semaine pour ceux qui taff et bonne vacance de la toussaint pour les autres. **

**Je remercie Claire 1603 pour la correction.**

**A little review ?**


End file.
